Fatherhood
by Bella Lottie
Summary: When Tim is de-aged Tony finds himself in over his head as caregiver. Kid!Timmy. Daddy!DiNozzo. Eventual Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story! I am working on this with another friend who wanted a daddy!DiNozzo sort of story and this just kind of blossomed from us putting our heads together. I still don't own NCIS or it's characters. I really wish that I did, but alas I do not. I can only play with them. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Big green eyes peered up from the bars of the crib. It was dark in the room but he was wide awake, the pants of his pajamas soaked from the accident he had. His lip trembled as tears filled his eyes. This is the third night in a row he had had an accident. He knew mommy was going to be angry with him and he wouldn't get to play with the other kids in the morning, instead sit in the timeout chair in the corner. He didn't want that. He had watched Joey sit in the timeout chair the night before without getting dinner because he was caught drawing on the wall. Hearing footsteps a whimper escaped and he backed into the corner of the crib as the bedroom door opened and light flooded in.

By the time morning came he was sitting in the timeout chair, nursing the bruise on his arm as he watched the rest of his brothers and sisters eat their breakfast. They were eating pancakes while he was stuck with a piece of stale bread from dinner the night before. Watching them he didn't see the shadow behind him and whimpered when the hand smacked the side of his head and he quickly turned back around to face to corner of the wall.

When he was finally allowed out of the corner the three year old timidly sat at the little kids table to color with two of his brothers. He was using the green crayon when four year old Evan yanked it from his hand.

"Hey!" Green eyes welled with tears as he reached for his crayon.

"I'm using it now!" Evan stuck his tongue out as he started coloring so hazardly the crayon snapped in half. He huffed in annoyance as he tossed it aside and grabbed an orange crayon instead.

The three year old stood and pushed the four year old. Before the five year old could say anything his two little brothers were rolling around on the ground. The three year old bit the four year old and the four year old screamed. That's when they froze. Hearing loud footsteps down the hall the boys quickly scrambled to their feet but they weren't quick enough before both were grabbed by the scruff of their necks and yanked off the ground. The stale smell of alcohol hit both boys in the face as they were lifted to eye level with their daddy.

The man shook them both. "What have we told you about fighting? And what have we told you, Timmy, about biting?"

The three year old, Timmy, looked down at his brother's arm and seeing his teeth marks opened his mouth to say something when he was suddenly dropped. It wasn't a far fall but he landed on his back with a thud, the back of his head hitting the edge of the table. He couldn't help it as he started crying. Daddy sat Evan down and order him to the timeout chair before once again picking up Timmy and leaving the room.

Timmy knew were they were headed. He was about to get a hot bath that would hurt his skin. He wiggled to try and get free but it was no use. Daddy was stronger then him. Just as they reached the bathroom door there was a crashing sound down the hall from the living room and raised voices as a man came around the corner with a gun raised.

"NCIS don't move!"

Timmy was dropped as daddy made a run for it. Timmy ran straight for the first person that wasn't daddy or mommy and clung to the other man's pant leg, burying his face into the leg. The man scared daddy, so Timmy knew the man would keep him safe from daddy.

 _Three Weeks Ago..._

"Where the hell is McGee?" Gibbs stormed into the bullpen with a coffee in hand. It was going on nine in the morning, their work day had started two hours ago, and his youngest agent had yet to show.

"Still not answering Boss." Tony snapped his phone closed as he yet again tried his friend and fellow agent. "Do you want me to go to his apartment?"

Gibbs just glared as he sat down and Tony took that as a yes as he jumped to his feet and headed for the elevator. Gibbs wasn't showing it but he was worried. It wasn't like McGee to be late. Except for the exception involving his sister those years back McGee always made sure he was at least ten minutes early and if he was going to be late he called or texted one of them. Gibbs' gut was telling him something just wasn't right.

Ziva for her part had sent a few emails and texts to her missing teammate, worried he was sick or injured. She shot off another text as Tony scrambled for the elevator. Glancing at Gibbs, Ziva picked up the cold case file she had been reading. With no pending cases for the last two days and team had been reading through cold cases hoping to find anything new. Ziva stood as she announced. "I am going to see Abby, I think I might have found something new to look into here." Ziva shook the file in hand as she headed for the back elevators. Gibbs just gave a grunt in response as he opened his own cold case file to read.

When Ziva entered Abby's lab she had to stop and wince at the sudden loud music. Abby was fluttering around her "babies" as she processed evidence for another team. It didn't take long for her to notice the Israeli woman standing at the door. Abby smiled as she picked up the remote and turned off the music. "Ziva! Did you guys catch a case?"

"No. have you seen McGee this morning?"

Abby frowned. "No. He hasn't come down to see me yet, why? Did something happen to him?"

"We do not know. Are you sure he hasn't called you?"

"Ziva what's wrong? Where's Timmy?"

"Tony is going to find him..."

"Timmy is missing!?" Abby's eyes welled up with tears and she started pacing. "What if he was in an accident... or kidnapped... what if he was robbed and is bleeding out..."

"Enough." Gibbs voice broke through her screeching and both women jumped. "We don't know if anything is wrong."

"Oh Gibbs!" Abby threw herself as the older man.

Gibbs was able to take the impact and only had to take one step back to balance himself from falling over. He gave Abby a moment before prying her off him and repeated himself, moreso for all of them and not just Abby. "We don't know if anything is wrong."

Abby nodded, her pigtails bouncing on her shoulders. Satisfied she was listening he released his hands from her arms and continued. "If something is and McGee needs our help, he is going to need you at a hundred percent."

"You're right Gibbs." Abby nodded again and wiped at the mascara running down her face. "I'm going to wash my face and be ready if Timmy needs me!"

One crisis averted Gibbs straightened up as Abby bounced out of the lab for the washroom down the hall. Gibbs was also about to leave when his phone rang. Pulling it from his belt he answered without checking I.D.

"Yeah Gibbs."

" _He's not home and his car isn't here. The dog walker was just coming in when I got here. She hasn't heard from him since last night when he texted to ask her to take care of Jethro because he was going out of town for a while. Said something about paying her double if she could keep him with her._ "

Gibbs waited for his senior field agent to take a breath. "Any signs of a break in?"

A strangled cry from behind him signaled Abby's return. He snapped his fingers at her and pointed to her computer, signing for her to track McGee's phone. Abby ran for her computer and started clicking keys as Gibbs watched and listened to DiNozzo.

" _Nothing. The place is spotless. Maybe he's on the road and just can't call yet?_ "

Before Gibbs could answer Abby was yelling loud enough for Tony to hear through the phone. "Tony! His phone is showing it's in the apartment!" Tears were welling up in her eyes again.

" _I haven't seen it, have Ziva call it._ "

Ziva heard and quickly pulled out her phone and his speed dial for McGee. Gibbs had set his phone to speaker the same moment they heard the ringing of McGee's phone over it. They heard a huff and the ringing stopped.

" _Damn dog had it in his bed with his toys._ "

"Double check everything DiNozzo and then see if any neighbors heard him come home last night." Gibbs ordered. "And let the dog walker take Jethro until we know what's going on."

" _On it Boss._ "

Gibbs hung up and turned to the girls in front of him. "We'll find him."

"Of course." Ziva nodded.

Abby was crying albeit silently this time as her hair bounced with her nods. Gibbs kissed her temple before leaving the lab. Ziva silently followed. They returned to the bullpen but Ziva watched as Gibbs continued up the stairs to the Director's office. She sat down and pulled out her phone, not really sure what to do. One of their own was missing.

Gibbs walked into Vance's office without a word. Vance sat back in his chair, toothpick between his teeth. He really hated when the other man just stormed into his office.

"Did you sign off on any leave for McGee?"

"No."

Gibbs stood in front of his desk looking down at him. "Would you lie to me if he asked you too?"

"Gibbs, what is this about?"

With a sigh Gibbs sank down into one of the chairs. "McGee is missing. DiNozzo went to his apartment and ran into the dog walker who said she got a text from McGee last night that he was going out of town and asked her to watch Jethro until he got back. His phone was in the apartment but his car is gone."

Vance covered a laugh with a cough at the name of McGee's dog. It still humored him that the mutt was named after Gibbs. He quickly sobered after a glare from the other man. "I have not signed off any leave for Agent McGee. Was he taken by force or leave willingly with someone?"

Gibbs ran a hand over the side of his face. "We don't know. The apartment was spotless according to DiNozzo. If he left willingly they took his car but made him leave his phone so he couldn't be tracked. If it was only him and he left for some reason, why would he leave his phone?"

"If he's in danger, so he wouldn't be tracked." Vance answered.

"If he's in danger he would have come to me."

Vance nodded. He wasn't completely sure how true that was but he really didn't want to argue with the older man right now. "If you need anything to help you locate him let me know."

Gibbs nodded as he stood, understanding the subtle dismissal. He returned downstairs just as Tony was exiting the elevator. "What have you got?"

Tony tossed his backpack under his desk with a sigh. "Neighbor across the hall said he heard McGee arguing with someone around nine thirty when he got home from work. It only lasted about ten minutes before it went quiet. Then he heard the door slam before it was followed by more silence. He waited for anything else but when it stayed quiet he went to bed. His downstairs neighbor confirmed the yelling but said it was around nine when it started. She couldn't hear what was being said but she could hear the dog barking from the bedroom. I know when McGee has company Jethro doesn't really know he locks him in the bedroom, so that is probably what happened."

"And he was barking because whoever was there was arguing with McGee and the dog wasn't able to protect him." Gibbs added.

Tony nodded. "Yeah that's the way I took it too."

"So McGee left willingly." Ziva concluded.

"Looks like it. If he had been locked in the bedroom when they left he would have still been there this morning. But he was at the door when I opened it." Tony leaned against his desk. "We don't have a lot to go on here Boss. We don't even know who McGee was arguing with or for what."

"Get a BOLO out on McGee and his car." Gibbs moved to his own desk and grabbed his gear. "Meet Ziva and I back at his apartment." He tossed the keys to the van to Ziva who caught them midair. "Until we know more we're treating his apartment like a crime scene. I want you both to canvass the neighborhood for any security cameras, see which way his car went and if anyone was with him."

"On it Boss." Tony sat down to put out the BOLO as Gibbs and Ziva left. It only took him a few minutes before he was grabbing his own gear to head back to Silver Spring. Not knowing were his friend was or if he was even okay scared Tony, but he had to keep his head on straight so that he could help find the younger man.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter took forever. We were struggling with where we really wanted to go from here. We were going to skip completely to little Timmy being rescued but then decided to do something else. This chapter isn't very long because of that issue but next chapter will feature Tony and little Timmy! (and hopefully be a lot longer then this one). We hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later (One Week Before the Raid)_...

Tony tossed his backpack under his desk in frustration and fell into his chair, almost knocking it over and landing on his ass on the floor in the process. He growled as he righted the chair and sat down again before jamming his finger onto the power button on his computer, hard. He looked up and found Gibbs watching him from his own desk across the room. Instantly Tony's anger fell away and he sighed, his shoulder's slumping.

"Sorry Boss."

"I know it's frustrating that we haven't found him, Tony..."

"We haven't found a damn thing!" Tony interrupted him, throwing his arms in the air. "The last anyone saw of McGee was driving away that night. We still don't even know who the other person in the car with him was or why he left his phone behind!"

"DiNozzo..."

"It's been two weeks! Two bloody weeks!" Tony's anger spent once again, he slouched in his chair. "Why can't we find him?"

"We will."

"Yeah..." Tony nodded, his eyes downcast. "But will he still be alive when we do?"

There was a pause and then... "I don't know, Tony."

At that moment Ziva walked in and sat down at her desk. Tony cleared his throat, sat up straight, and got to work. Ziva watched him but did not say a word as she too got to work. Gibbs watched them both for a moment before standing and leaving. Two weeks without a word or piece of evidence were his missing agent was. After four days Vance and Gibbs fought about working other cases while still looking for anything that would give them a clue as to where McGee was. They were all subdued by the loss and the unknown. They still did their jobs. Still solved cases. After the sixth day Gibbs found himself taking in McGee's dog because the dog walker was unable to keep him anymore. Every day one of two of them would check on McGee's apartment to see if anything had changed. The BOLO stayed out for both McGee and the car.

On the eighth day the car was found abandoned in a parking lot of a restaurant. It gave them nothing new on finding their friend. By the time the thirteenth day came and went, they all knew that unless Tim suddenly called one of them or showed up himself - they doubted they would see him again. It was frustrating and driving them crazy. Gibbs wasn't sure they would be able to carry on much longer without something. He spent many nights in his basement drinking more then working on the boat. Tony, Ziva, and Abby spent many nights sitting in silence with him.

When he walked into Abby's lab with a Caf-Pow, Gibbs was not surprised by the silence. Ever since McGee had gone missing she had stopped playing her loud music. As much as the music hurt his own ears, the silence hurt his heart more, knowing it was breaking Abby more with the younger man's disappearance. He sat the Caf-Pow down on the table next to her - and she didn't grab for it. Nothing was said before he turned and left. He returned to the quiet of the bullpen and had just sat down when Agent Davidson from Balboa's team walked up to his desk.

"Agent Gibbs. Balboa and Vance need you in the Director's office. They says it's about McGee."

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva all jumped up at the mention of their missing teammate and friend and headed for the stairs. Davidson followed them. When they entered the office it was to find Vance with Balboa and the other members of his team, McBride and Stephens."

"You found something on McGee?" Gibbs had barely stepped through the door when he asked, looking around at the other agents and his boss.

"Maybe." Balboa stood up straight from where he was leaning against the conference table. "Three days ago two Marines went missing from a bar downtown. We've been investigating. The bar had security cameras but we just got them about an hour ago."

"What does this have to do with McGee?" Tony asked in frustration, throwing his arms in the air, almost hitting Ziva in the face.

Ziva took a step away from her partner. "Yes. What about McGee?"

McBride stepped up, her blonde hair falling into her face. "I was the one that watched the recordings and spotted our Marines." She had the remote in hand and pointed it to the large plasma on the wall. They all turned as she hit a button and a still popped up of the Marines and another blonde woman.

"Isn't that..." Tony's mouth dropped open.

"Tabitha Young." Gibbs voiced.

McBride nodded. "I recognized her from when she came in to talk with you that day. I didn't know her name though."

"She's hanging all over them." Tony was still staring at the image on the screen. "It's been two weeks and she's already moved on like he was never part of her life."

"We know it was a woman in the car with McGee when he went missing." Gibbs turned to the rest of the group. "I think it was Miss Young."

"We can bring her back in." Balboa stepped up. "I'll send McBride and Davidson."

"Tony and I will go and collect her." Ziva's eyes were blazing in anger.

"No." Gibbs stopped his agents from moving. "This is their case. I don't want Young to know we know anything yet."

"But Boss..." Tony snapped his mouth shut with one glare from the older man.

Balboa nodded to McBride and Davidson and the two agents rushed out of the room to go and collect Tabitha Young.

"Gibbs. If this case is tied in with McGee's disappearance I want you working _with_ Balboa's team. Not against them, and Balboa takes lead." Vance finally spoke up.

"Only until we have evidence of McGee's whereabouts." Gibbs looked between Balboa and Vance.

Vance opened his mouth to argue when Balboa cut in.

"Understood." Balboa nodded to Gibbs. He knew the older man was trying to allow them to do their job but had it been one of his own agents that had gone missing without a trace, Balboa knew he would want to take the lead as well.

It was an hour later as they sat at their desks when McBride and Davidson returned, escorting Tabitha Young in with handcuffs. Tony stood from his desk as they watched her being marched across the bullpen and down the hall towards an interrogation room. Five minutes later McBride and Davidson came back into the bullpen. Davidson walked up to Gibbs desk and spoke to them as Balboa and Stephens joined them from their own desks across the room.

"She tried to run."

"She knew why you were there."

Davidson nodded. "As soon as I identified myself she ran back through the house. McBride was at the back door and tackled her as she ran out the door."

"Has she said anything about the Marines or McGee?" Ziva asked.

"All she's said is she wants her lawyer." McBride replied.

"We'll let her sit a while before going to talk with her." Balboa was addressing Gibbs. "We'll let her know her lawyer is on his way."

"Has he already been called?"

Davidson nodded. "She refused to get in the car until he was. He's on his way to the FBI to be with his client."

Tony laughed. "Gives us time to get her talking without him. Nice, Davidson. Nice."

Fifteen minutes later Balboa and Gibbs sat down across from Tabitha Young in interrogation. Tony, Ziva, and McBride stood in observation to listen. Vance joined them. Davidson and Stephens stayed back at their desks to start a deep background check on the woman and everyone she's ever come in contact with, and everything she's done since the day she was born.


	3. Chapter 3

_Six Hours After the Raid_

"Where are they?" Gibbs looked around the conference room looking for his agents.

Ziva was the only one still there as she looked up from where she was getting two little girls to color. "Tony has moved him to another conference room down the hall. We did not believe he should be here when social services shows up."

Gibbs nodded in understanding as he looked over at Davidson across the room as he was separating two arguing little boys. "What about McBride and Stephens?"

Davidson frowned. "Balboa's got them with DiNozzo and McGee."

"Have we figured out which two are our missing Marines?"

Davidson nodded to the two he had just separated. "Joseph Brady and Louis Johnston."

The boys stopped fighting at the mention of their names and looked up at Davidson all wide eyed. All three adult agents in the room could see the fear in their eyes. It had been a week since Tabitha Young had been brought back into NCIS due to the disappearance of the two Marines and possibly Timothy McGee. It had taken them four days to discover Tabitha was the nanny to the _children_ of Robert and Nancy Carrigan. Robert was a scientist and Nancy was a nurse at Bethesda. They had married at eighteen and after ten years of trying to start a family they learned they couldn't have their own biologically. Robert, being a scientist, took the next fifteen years perfecting an airborne drug that could reduce an adult back into a child.

He spent six of those years taking homeless men and women that would not be missed and testing the drug. At first it was killing the homeless, then it was de-aging them but with memories of their old lives, and then he had figured out how to erase their memories. A year ago they started working with young bank teller Tabitha Young, who could not have her own children either. She would pick up men and women that they stalked for months (or dated for months in Tabitha's sense) to learn everything about them. McGee was never intended to be a target. He was truly Tabitha Young's boyfriend and got caught in the middle.

The two Marines that had gone missing were only children and both sets of parents had been long dead. All they had were their Marine buddies as family. It had taken them another three days before they were able to actually find Robert and Nancy Carrigan and the _children_. There were nine of them in total - five boys (McGee and the two Marines included), and four girls - all ranging between the age of three and six. All having been kidnapped between New York and Florida in the last year. None of them with family to miss them except for McGee. That was where they had screwed up the most.

Ducky had looked over every child and mocked up medical reports on injuries over the last year. Abby took fingerprints to identify each child. McGee had been the one they were able to pick out instantly as soon as they had raided the farm house just outside of Richmond, Virginia six hours ago. Their teammate and friend was now a three year old child - and had ran for DiNozzo the moment he was free. He was the spitting image of McGee but as a little boy. Tony knew it was his friend the moment he saw the bright and expressive emerald green eyes.

When he had told Robert Carrigan to freeze he hadn't even seen the kid in the man's grip until he was dropping him to the ground and taking off. Before Tony could take a step or a shot at the other man the three year old was clinging to his leg and whimpering. Tony did the only thing he knew to do, he bent down and picked the child up. As soon as he saw the bright green eyes he knew. He knew it was Timothy McGee. Tim wrapped his arms around Tony's neck in a vise like grip and refused to let go, even when both Gibbs and Ziva tried to take him - screaming when they touched him.

And then the unthinkable happened. McBride and Stephens had been in pursuit of Nancy Carrigan and followed her into barn behind the house when there was an explosion. When more agents went inside in search of Mrs. Carrigan and the others... it was to find Nancy Carrigan dead. McBride and Stephens were carried out by the other agents - suddenly de-aged. Nicole McBride and Logan Stephens were now four year old children. That took the total of children brought into a conference room at NCIS to eleven. After Ducky had examined each child and Abby had ran all the fingerprints to identify and see if there were _any_ living relatives, social services were called. There were no family for any of the children - not including McGee, McBride, and Stephens.

McBride had an elderly mother in a nursing home in Alexandria and a sister living in Europe. Stephens had a wife and three children. Stephanie McBride had been called and informed of her sister's 'death', as was Alicia Stephens of her husband's. There was no way they could allow word to get out about what had actually happened to any of these _children_. The explosion in the barn at the farm house was their cover. The rest of the children were easily safe. They didn't have their past memories. They didn't have any remaining family. They could all be adopted and live normal childhoods once again.

As for McGee... Timmy was still not letting go of Tony.

Gibbs walked into the conference room where Tony and Balboa had their three. Tony was sitting back in one of the chairs with a sleeping Tim in his lap. Balboa saw across the table from them. McBride was sitting next to him coloring while Stephens was running around with a paper airplane. Tony looked up from where he was staring down at the child in his arms and sighed as he looked at his boss.

"Gibbs. What now?"

Gibbs sat down next to Tony and looked down at the child in his senior field agent's lap, placing his hand on the little boys back, quickly redrawing when he felt the child tense even in his sleep. He sat up straight and looked at Tony.

"I'm taking both of you home once social services have taken the rest. He's not letting you go any time soon, we need to get him comfortable around the rest of us."

Tony nodded as he looked back down at his friend. "He's stuck like this isn't he. We're never getting him back."

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Not according to the research Robert Carrigan kept. The oldest, Lillian, was turned a year ago. Abby's read through everything he kept - and that was _everything_ he did over fifteen years - there is no indication any of his _victims_ became adults again. Even the earliest ones who died or kept their memories."

Balboa leaned forward with his elbows on the table. "What are you going to do about his family?"

"Right now they believe he's on an undercover assignment." Gibbs looked over at the other man. "We were able to keep his disappearance secret for about a week before his sister showed up and demanded answers. Until we knew for sure I wanted them not to worry."

"Makes sense." Balboa nodded. "But they're going to start asking questions soon."

"I'll take care of it when that happens. For now though.." Gibbs looked back at the sleeping child. "He needs to be our first priority." He turned back to Balboa and motioned towards McBride and Stephens. "What about them? They're officially dead as adults."

Balboa looked down at the little girl at his side. "Andrea is on her way. We've got rooms ready for them. I feel responsible for what happened. Once Andrea heard she wanted to take them. Nikki will be placed in Beth's room and Logan will be set up with the twins."

Andrea was Balboa's wife of eleven years. Gibbs had been at their wedding. Beth was their nine year old daughter while David and Scott were their two year old twin boys.

"They look enough alike we're going to say they're twins since they seem to be the same age." Balboa shrugged.

Gibbs nodded before turning his attention back to Tony once again. "I'll be back for both of you once we have the others taken care of."

"Yeah, okay." Tony nodded as he wrapped a protective arm around the toddler in his lap.

"He knows your touch." Gibbs smirked. "He tensed at mine but he's fine with yours, even in his sleep."

"And that scares the hell out of me."

Three hours later Gibbs was showing Tony how to install a car seat into his car and then buckle a now wide awake Timmy into said car seat. Tony made sure to pay extra care to watch and listen. The car seat was new, Abby had gone out to get it for them, along with a few things of clothing and toys for Timmy. A half hour later they were pulling into Tony's space at home. Gibbs had wanted them to stay with him for a day or two but Tony knew the child needed time to adjust to new surroundings once again and it wouldn't do good to get him use to Gibbs' house and then suddenly be moved to Tony's condo. Tony got out of the car and took a deep breath before turning to help Timmy out of the car seat, setting him on the ground next to him before reaching back in to grab the grocery bags Abby had added after Gibbs had installed the car seat. When he stood up straight and closed the door he looked down to find Timmy gone.

"McG... Tim!" Tony looked around frantic before his eyes landed on Timmy standing on the sidewalk on the other side of the car. Tony took a deep breath as he walked around the car and looked down at the kid. "Hey, you can't just run off like that!"

Timmy looked up at him with wide eyes filled with tears. His lip trembled as he fought to keep the tears from falling. Tony watched as he seemed to shrink in on himself and Tony berated himself for it. They all knew about the abuse the children went through at the hands of Robert and Nancy Carrigan. Tony knew what young Tim went through just hours before his rescue. Tony took another deep breath and knelt down on one knee so he was eye level with Timmy.

"I'm sorry." Timmy mumbled, a single tear running down his face.

"Hey, hey. No. I'm sorry." Tony frowned. He really didn't know what to do. "Just, next time wait right where I sit you okay. I was scared you had ran into the road. You're too little, a car wouldn't have seen you."

Timmy nodded his head quickly as he reached for Tony. Tony knew there was no way he could carry both Timmy and the many bags of clothes and toys Abby had picked out for them, but he also knew that if he didn't pick the child up, he would regret it. Tony held out his arm and scooped Timmy into his arms as he stood, taking a second to adjust his hold on the boy and the bags before heading into the building. Timmy wrapped his arms around his neck and laid his head down on his shoulder. Tony could feel the tiny puffs of air against his neck as Timmy breathed through his mouth.

They made it into the apartment and Tony sat Timmy down on the couch before setting the bags onto the coffee table. "Let's see what Abby bought you."

Timmy scooted closer when Tony sat down on the couch next to him. As Tony began pulling things out of the bags, mostly shirts and jeans, socks and underwear, and a few pairs of shorts. They all seemed to be the right size for Timmy. The clothes he was currently wearing were a size too big for him it seemed, and Tony knew that without a doubt once he had Timmy into something different he would be throwing those clothes away. A few different pairs of shoes came next, as well as a few pairs of pajamas, but with pants and shorts. Next came the two bags of toys. Tony rolled his eyes when he pulled one educational toy after another out of the bags. Timmy for his part was sitting very still. Tony held out one of the toys, waiting for the child to take it.

Timmy looked up at Tony, unsure if he was really allowed to take the toy. There had been so many times that daddy had offered a toy only to yank it away when one of them reached for it, then he would smack them. Timmy knew better then to reach for the toy, even if he really wanted to play with it. Instead he looked down at his hands in his lap.

With a frown Tony gently placed the toy on the couch next to Timmy and stood up. "I'm going to get your things put away and then how about some dinner? I'm sure you're starving by now."

He saw a quick and tiny nod from the boy and with another sigh, Tony scooped up all the clothes and headed for the bedroom. When he stepped inside he realized there was a problem. He only had one bedroom... with one bed. And that bed was definitely _not_ big enough for him and the kid. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be keeping little Tim before the kid wasn't so scared around the rest of the team, he knew if anything, Gibbs would be taking Tim and raising him by the end of all this. Gibbs was the parent in their group, he had had a child, he knew how to look after them.

A noise from the living room startled Tony and he dropped a few articles of clothing before hearing a soft giggle. He smiled as he scooped back up the clothes, relaxing a bit to know Tim was playing with the toys now. It took Tony a little over fifteen minutes to rearrange his dresser to fit the clothes for Tim into the bottom two drawers. What he had taken out of them of his own he just dropped into a pile in the closet for now. Then he locked away his gun and returned to the living room. The moment he stepped in Timmy stopped playing and jumped back onto the couch like he hadn't moved at all.

"You can play, those are for you." Tony sat the toy on the couch next to Timmy once again. "I'm going to fix us something to eat, okay."

Timmy nodded and slowly reached for the toy, watching for any reaction from Tony. Tony held his breath and didn't move until Timmy had the toy on his lap. Once he knew the kid was playing again, he stood, ignoring the slight flinch from Timmy as he did so. Tony headed for the kitchen, realizing it was going to be a lot harder to get the kid to learn he wasn't going to be punished for being a kid. Tony also knew he was going to be right there for his friend all the way.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment he stepped into the kitchen Tony froze. What was he suppose to make for dinner that the kid would eat? Rummaging through his cupboards didn't produce a single thing he could actually think the kid would eat. Looking at his watch he realized he could call for a pizza. Knowing it was probably a good idea to order a small cheese pizza for the three year old, Tony did exactly that - ordering himself a pepperoni as well. Once the order was placed Tony returned to the living room to find Timmy sitting on the floor with the toys around him. There were a few books and a stuffed animal mixed in with the educational toys Abby had picked up. With the books he saw a coloring book and a large box of washable crayons.

"Hey Tim. Dinner will be here soon." Tony carefully sat down in front of Timmy with his legs crossed.

Timmy looked up at him as his hand faltered over the button on one of the toys. Tony smiled as he reached out slowly and pushed the button himself, the toy suddenly mooing. Timmy giggled and pushed the button again himself this time. The giggle turned into a squeal of joy as he again pushed the button. Seeing his friend finally enjoying himself, Tony relaxed. After forty minutes of the mooing Tony could feel a headache coming on but he couldn't bring himself to make it stop. Timmy was having fun and he was relaxing. Tony didn't want to upset him and make the kid shrink back into himself in fear of being punished. When the doorbell broke through between moos Tony watched Timmy jump and almost tackle him, burrowing him face into Tony's neck.

Tony wrapped his arms around the kid as he stood, making sure he had a hold of Timmy as he did so. Timmy wrapped his arms around his neck and held on. "It's okay kid. It's just the pizza guy. You're hungry right?" He felt the tiny nod against his throat and smirked. "Okay, I'm going to sit you on the couch so I can answer the door."

It took a minute but Timmy finally released his grip and Tony was able to place him down on the couch and head for the door. Opening the door he looked back at Tim and could see the kid was kneeling on the couch, hands gripping the back of the couch as he peered over the edge, watching wide eyed. Tony turned back to the door.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Tony." The nineteen year old smiled as he handed over the pizzas and waited for Tony to hand him the money. "You and Tim having a movie night?"

"Yeah something like that." Tony handed over the money, not expecting change back. Luke had been the only deliverer for his favorite pizza place down the block going on two years now. He knew the kid was saving up money to buy himself his own car - instead of using his mother's van - and Tony and Tim always tried to help him out.

Luke looked over Tony's shoulder and frowned. "Who's the kid?"

"What?" Tony looked back and saw Tim had left the couch and was slowly heading for him at the door. "Oh. That's... um... Tim's son." Tony grimaced as he even said the words.

"Oh wow. Didn't know he had a kid. What's his name?"

"Timmy."

"Oh so he's a junior like us." Luke smiled.

"Yup." Tony turned back to Luke with his own smile. "Have a good night, Luke."

"Yeah you too Tony. Thanks." Luke held up his hand holding the money, knowing there was at least a ten dollar tip.

Tony nodded as he closed the door and turned back to the kid who was now standing at his feet and peering up at him. "Hungry?"

Timmy nodded and followed Tony back through the apartment and into the kitchen. Tony dropped the pizzas on the counter, flipping the smaller one open to let it start cooling while he rummaged through the fridge for drinks. He really wanted to grab a beer for himself but knew that wasn't a good idea. Instead he grabbed two bottles of water. As he turned back to the counter with the waters and plates it was to find Timmy had climbed up one of the stools and was sitting patiently. Tony smirked as he slid a slice of the cheese pizza onto a plate and placed it in front of the kid, along with an open bottle of water.

He watched as Timmy slowly and carefully picked up the pizza and start shoveling it into his mouth way to fast. "Whoa easy Tim, slow down. Don't need you choking."

Timmy looked at him wide eyed and clutched the pizza to him. That right there made Tony remember a case back when he was a cop in Boston were two young boys were starved by their stepmother. When they did get food it was quickly scarfed down because if they took too long to eat, their stepmother would punish them and throw away the food, starving them once again. With a deep sigh Tony rested his arms on the counter as he looked at the little boy in front of him.

"McG... Timmy." Tony made sure the kid was listening. "You don't have to rush. Nobody is taking the food from you. It's all yours. I promise. I won't let it happen."

Timmy watched him for a moment before visibly relaxing once again. He slowly started eating and as soon as he was done with the first slice, Tony slid a second onto the kid's plate before finally starting in on his own. By the time they had finished Tony had finished off half his pizza and Timmy had inhaled, albeit slowly, three of his own.

A little over forty minutes later Tony was rubbing small circles on Timmy's back as the kid laid on the bed. He had just thrown up twice and had cried himself to sleep, curled up into a ball. Tony had panicked and called Gibbs and Ducky. He wasn't sure if anything was seriously wrong but what if it was? Hearing his door open Tony stood from the bed and made a beeline for the living room - still scattered with the toys.

"How is the lad?" Ducky asked as he headed for the bedroom.

"Finally cried himself to sleep." Tony rubbed a hand over his face. "I think I just panicked. He may have eaten too much, too fast and that's what made him sick."

"What did you fix him?" Gibbs asked as he looked over the many toys Abby had picked out.

"I ordered pizza. Got him his own cheese pizza, figured the pepperoni would be too spicy."

"There is your problem Anthony." Ducky returned from the bedroom. "Timothy is lactose intolerant."

"He's what?"

"Can't have dairy, DiNozzo."

"Almost Jethro." Ducky looked at the two younger men. "There are pills he takes before consuming very little dairy, like pizza."

"Well crap." Tony's hands were on his hips and he dropped his chin to his chest. "I told you I wasn't the person for this Boss. Hell I didn't even know that about Probie."

Gibbs laid a hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed. "Now you do. We'll get some of those pills for him right Duck?"

"Of course."

"How's everything else going?"

Tony huffed. "Well Luke, our pizza guy now thinks Tim has a son." At the confused looked from his boss and the medical examiner Tony winced. "He saw Tim and asked who the kid was. I panicked and said the first thing that came to mind that he was McGee's son."

Gibbs was silent for a moment before smirking. "That actually works."

"How so?"

"Huh?"

"He looks exactly like McGee, only younger. It wouldn't be hard to mock up medical records and a birth certificate saying he was his son."

"What about a mother?" Tony asked. "All birth certificates have a mother listed."

"We'll figure that out as we go."

"Yeah. Yeah okay." Tony nodded towards the bedroom. "He going to be okay then?"

"Of course Anthony. Just let him sleep through the night. I will be back in the morning with some baby aspirin just in case."

"Um Ducky."

"Yes Anthony?" Ducky turned from where he now stood at the front door.

"Think I could get a list of all McGee's allergies?"

"Oh yes of course. I will make a copy for you and have it with me in the morning."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs stayed behind as Ducky left.

"Mind staying the night?" Tony was still watching the bedroom door. "You can have the couch, I'll crash on the floor for tonight."

Gibbs nodded. "Go get some sleep."

"Thanks Boss."

Once he knew Tony was settled on the floor in his bedroom to be close to Tim if he needed anything Gibbs settled on the couch. He knew he wasn't going to get much sleep. He wasn't sure how long he laid there staring at the ceiling thinking about everything that had happened in the last month but he knew eventually he drifted off to sleep himself.

When he woke it was to the feeling of being watched. He popped open an eye and turned his head to find Timmy leaning on the opposite side of the coffee table, green eyes wide as he stared. Gibbs blinked both eyes opened and just laid there. Timmy tilted his head to the right like he was studying Gibbs. And then he was slowly scooting on his knees around the coffee table to sit on his feet between the couch and table right in front of Gibbs face. That was improvement.

"Are you Tony's daddy?"

The question threw him. How was he suppose to answer that? Biologically no but everyone knew Gibbs saw Tony as his son.

"In every way that counts."

Gibbs finally moved at the words as he saw his senior field agent standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. Timmy hadn't moved other then to also look at Tony. Gibbs nodded and finally sat up to stretch, trying to ignore the popping noises in his back. He saw Tim shuffle to his feet before leaning on the couch next to him.

"Are you mean like my daddy?"

He froze his movements and out of the corner of his eye he saw Tony do the same. Slowly so not to startle to young one, Gibbs turned to look down at the boy. He could see the kid was struggling with a fit of 'fight or flight' at being so close to him. He was silently proud when Timmy stood up straight, took a step closer, and leaned into his leg.

"I don't think you are."

"Good because I'm not."

Timmy took a minute to digest that before nodding and leaning further into Gibbs' leg. When Gibs brough his hand up to rest on the kids head he felt him tense but soon relax into the touch. Gibbs sighed in relief. Maybe it wasn't going to be so hard to get the kid to trust them.

"Time for breakfast." He announced.

"I haven't made anything yet. Ducky was already here but we didn't think to wake you."

Gibbs was surprised he had slept through Ducky's visit and even more surprised when he looked at his watch and saw it was going on eight in the morning. He cocked an eyebrow as he looked back at his senior field agent.

"Ducky informed me the team has been stood down for a week to get _adjusted_ to our new charge." Tony nodded towards Timmy, who seemed to now be content on using Gibbs as a bed.

Eyes closed Timmy had his elbow on Gibbs' knee and his little chubby hand smushed into his cheek as he slowly feel asleep standing up. Gibbs chuckled and that brought the kid awake with a start. His breathing was rapid as he looked around for the danger until he saw just Gibbs and Tony and he relaxed again.

"How about we go to the diner for breakfast." Gibbs was still watching the kid.

Timmy perked up at the mention of breakfast again. He smiled at Gibbs before turning to Tony. Nodding Tony headed for the door to grab his shoes. He had already showered and changed and had even gotten Tim into clean clothes of jeans and a t-shirt with the MIT logo on it - how Abby had found it was beyond him - but he knew Timmy would love it, even if he didn't understand it yet.

Following Tony to the door Timmy plopped down to get his shoes on and struggle with tying them. He huffed in frustration after his second attempt failed. Gibbs, who had already slipped his on, crouched down in front of the kid. He waited until Timmy looked up at him.

"Want help?"

It seemed like his stubborn streak was in full force and Gibbs was going to have to back off when Timmy huffed again before nodding and holding out his foot for Gibbs to tie the shoe, doing the same with the second. Once that was done and Timmy gave a shy "Thank you." they both stood.

Tony opened the door after making sure he had his wallet and keys. They all stopped for Tony to lock the door and Timmy grabbed at the closest leg to him - Gibbs - as a couple came out of a door just down the hall. Gibbs kept his hand hovered over the boys head as the couple passed and Timmy visibly relaxed. Then they were off to get their own breakfasts at the diner.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took forever. I kept changing the chapter around. I hope you like it and many of you will probably be mad at one of the scenes but do not worry, it will be fixed in time. Also I am working on a sequel to **Protect Our Own**. It'll only be a one-off but I also have an idea for a longer sequel as well but I'd like to get further - if not finished - with this story and/or with **The Love of a Child**. :)

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

Timmy stood in the driveway next to the car looking up at the strange house. He looked back at Tony as the older man walked back around the car with a backpack in hand. He held out his open hand and Timmy grabbed it as they headed up the drive towards the front porch. As they climbed the stairs Timmy watched as Tony opened the door without knocking and they stepped inside. Tony let go of Tim's hand so he could shut the door behind them, and the scream made him jump and spin back around. He was just in time to see Jethro the dog come bounding around the corner from the kitchen - straight for Timmy. Timmy was the one that screamed as he backed up into Tony, grabbing at the older man, hiding his face from the dog. Tony dropped the bag and quickly scooped Tim into his arms. Timmy wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and held on much like he had their first encounter with each other. Tony wrapped his arms around the child as he turned his body to keep Timmy between him and the door - just in time for Jethro to reach them and bark, causing Timmy to scream again - this time in Tony's ear.

A sharp whistle had Tony turning his head to find Gibbs standing in the doorway of the kitchen, sawdust was evident on his hands as he snapped his fingers and pointed towards the living room. "Go lay down."

Jethro, who had been living with Gibbs going on almost a month now instantly listened and headed for his bed that was set up in the corner of the living room by the large bay windows. Timmy was trembling in Tony's arms and the older man just tightened his grip on the small boy.

"He okay?" Gibbs stepped closer and scooped up the hastily discarded backpack he knew had toys for the toddler.

Tony nodded as he rubbed his hand up and down Tim's back as he tried to calm the now crying child down. Gibbs looked back toward Jethro who was inching his way across the floor on his belly towards them. One glare and the dog was hightailing it back to his bed again. Tony walked Tim towards the kitchen to sit down with him, whispering in his ear that he was okay, that everything was fine. Gibbs followed, dropping the backpack on the table as he watching his senior field agent struggling to keep himself calm enough to calm the kid. With a sigh Gibbs stepped up to them.

"Let me try." Gibbs reached out for Timmy but the moment he touched his arm, the kid screamed and burrowed closer to Tony.

Gibbs stepped back with a frown. He had really thought they had made some progress with the kid in the last two days. When they had gone out to breakfast that first real day together Tim had climbed into the booth next to Gibbs while Tony sat across from them. He had even allowed Gibbs to cut up his pancakes for him - after he had unsuccessfully tried to shove a full one into his mouth the moment the plate was in front of him. After a quiet word from Tony about nobody taking his food from him the kid had allowed Gibbs to cut the pancake up before shoveling pieces into his mouth to chew - albeit slower. Tony had then told Gibbs what had happened with the pizza the night before and what he had realized when Tim had been with the Carrigan 'family' for almost a month that was part of the abuse Tim and the rest of the children had endured.

"When is everyone else getting here?" Tony asked as he once again tried to calm the child.

Gibbs ran a hand over his mouth as he stepped away from the pair. "Next ten minutes or so."

Tony nodded. "I'll try to get him calm by then."

He stood with Tim and headed out into the backyard to walk around with Timmy while he quietly talked to him. Gibbs watched for a minute before heading for the living room. He snapped his fingers at Jethro and the dog jumped up and bounded over to him. Gibbs headed upstairs and to the guest bedroom where he swiftly locked the dog up for the time being. He hated doing so but until they could introduce the kid and dog to each other in a more controlled situation Gibbs was not going to have the dog underfoot causing more stress to the three year old. As he was coming back downstairs the door opened to reveal Abby and Ziva, both laden with grocery bags. Ziva had planned to make dinner for all of them as it had been a long while since they had all gotten together for a meal, and this would be the first time anyone but Tony, Gibbs, and Ducky had seen the young Timmy since his rescue.

"Where's Timmy?" Abby asked instantly. "I bought him more toys!"

"Outside with Tony." Gibbs replied but before he could say anymore the Goth was heading towards the kitchen and the backyard.

Gibbs followed Ziva as she too headed for the kitchen. Abby had placed her bags of groceries on the counter before heading outside, leaving the sliding door open. Gibbs started pulling things out of the bags, placing anything that needed to stay cold into the fridge.

"How are they doing?"

Gibbs looked up as Ziva started searching the cupboards for what else she needed. "Okay for the most part. Tim is afraid of the dog."

Ziva nodded. "He told me a year ago he had been jumped by a dog when he was little. Not hurt but it had scared him. Where is Jethro now?"

"Locked upstairs."

Gibbs finished before heading for the backdoor to check on the others, just as he heard the front door open once again to admit Ducky and Jimmy. Gibbs looked out the open door to find Abby following Tony around the backyard, holding toy after toy up to Timmy as the boy continued to cling to DiNozzo. Gibbs could tell the child was no longer crying but he was still sniffling and refused to reach for any of the toys, let alone even look at Abby. He knew the Goth was getting upset but there was nothing they could do until Timmy felt safe enough around them. He watched them only another minute before taking pity.

"Abby, why don't you come in and help Ziva with dinner?"

Abby stopped in her tracks as Tony continued to circle around the backyard, following the fence line. Her shoulders slumped as she headed back inside. Gibbs pulled her into a one armed hug and kissed her forehead. "Give him time."

It was a silent five minutes as Ziva, Abby, and Jimmy started on dinner - spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread. Ziva was making the sauce from scratch so she had rallied Abby and Jimmt to chop the peppers and onions while she browned the meat. Ducky had fixed himself a cup of tea and sat at the table with Gibbs - who had a fresh cup of coffee - as they waited.

Tony entered back into the house with Tim now back on his own feet. The kid shuffled his shoes at the doorway before looking up at Tony and then at Gibbs. The kid took a deep breath before heading for the silver haired man - stopping right in front of him. Gibbs looked down into the wide bright green eyes and smiled. Timmy smiled back before leaning into Gibbs leg - much like he did that first morning.

Gibbs laid his hand on Timmy's head and ruffled his sandy blond hair. "Everything okay now?"

Tony nodded as he fixed his own cup of coffee - doctoring it heavily with the hazelnut creamer Gibbs kept in the cupboard just for him - before settling at the table with the two older gentlemen. They talked about safe topics while the girls - and Jimmy - fixed dinner. Timmy moved back and forth between leanig against Gibbs and Tony until finally he settled in a chair of his own with a coloring book and crayons.

They still had a little time before dinner would be ready. Abby had finished and was silently sitting next to Timmy - not touching him - but watching as he colored a page of fish from his book. Ducky and Gibbs had got to the basement to talk in private and Jimmy was still helping Ziva with the garlic bread as that too was made from scratch. Tony snagged a cookie from a pack of Oreos he had brought with them and popped it into his mouth before taking a second and handing it to Tim.

The little boy squealed as he took the cookie but before he could take a bite Abby was right there to grab it. "Tony you're going to ruin his dinner."

"Abby don't!" Tony yelled and reached for the Goth but was too late as she took the cookie from the youngster.

Tony growled in frustration as he quickly scooped the child into his arms and backed away from a confused Abby just as Gibbs came running up the basement stairs - Ducky right behind him. Tony turned away from Abby and grabbd another cookie from the package and handed it to the child.

"It's okay. You can have it."

Timmy was hesitant as he looked over his shoulder at Abby - unshed tears in his eyes as his lip trembled. Tony quickly turned them again to keep Abby out of Tim's line of sight. "Hey. It's yours. She's not going to take it again."

Tim looked back at him and with a small nod he took the cookie and Tony opened his mouth to tell the kid to not try and swallow it hole but snapped his mouth shut without a word when Timmy took a small hesitant nibble of the cookie. Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath as they waited until Timmy seemed more confident nobody was going to take his second cookie and watched as he took another bite and squealed again at the taste. Tony smiled and laughed before sobering and turned dark eyes on the Goth.

"Don't you _ever_ take food away from him again."

"Tony I..."

"Abby."

The goth turned to look at Gibbs and frowned at the look of disappointment in his eyes. Gibbs understood both sides. Tony was angry at Abby for what she apparently did - the cookie still in her hand - but he couldn't be too mad - it wasn't like Abby knew not to do it. With a nod of his head Gibbs stepped outside and Abby followed. As did Ducky. Ziva and Jimmy watched them head into the backyard before turning their attention back to Tony.

"What was that about?"

Tony sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "When he was with the Carrigan's part of the abuse was refusing food to the kids."

"How did you figure that out?"

"When I was a cop in Boston. There was a case of child neglect my partner and I were called on. Two boys were starved by their stepmother when they did something wrong. Sometimes she would give them food but then take it away to punish them. I wasn't sure at first but seeing Tim act the same way as those boys when we had given them food at the station - it just sort of clicked. It's a way of control."

Timmy was balanced on Tony's hip still munching on his cookie - content exactly were he was. Ziva smiled as she watched Tony unconsciously ran his free hand up and down Tim's back to comfort the child as he talked.

By the time the others returned from the backyard - and Abby had apologized but knew not to crowd Timmy who seemed to shrink as she got closer - dinner was ready. Tim had wiggled free of Tony as they all sat down at the table. Tony expected Tim to head for Gibbs as the kid rounded the table but was surprised when Tim leaned again Jimmy and asked a one word question.

"Up?"

Jimmy was surprised and looked around the table at equally surprised faces before he turned back to the kid with a tentive smile and nodded. "Sure." Jimmy help Tim climb into his lap and settled the little boy with his back against Jimmy's chest. Once they were settled Tony handed Tim's plate acorss to Jimmy and they all started eating.


End file.
